1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a string line for alignment work in carpentry, masonry and general construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
String line reels are conventionally used in construction work to provide a visible line by which the construction worker can use for aligning multiple construction units, e.g., bricks or cinder blocks. An old and well known string line reel is disclosed in the Oxendahl patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,277 whereby a string line is wound on a cord bearing head rotatably disposed on an elongated handle. However, the string line reel disclosed in this patent requires some extra work on the part of the construction worker in the fixing of the free end of the string line to the construction work and the holding of the string line reel at the opposite end of the string line when it is deployed. In other words, the string line reel is not self supporting. The patent to Winstead U.S. Pat. No. 1,094,286 does, however, disclose a string line reel and holder which is self supporting when in use. The string line in this patent is wound around a hand rotatable reel at one end and is fixed to a support at its opposite end. When in use, the string line is placed on a wall or other surface and becomes strained between the rotatable reel and the opposite support and therefore, the system is self supporting. The Heavner patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,184 discloses the use of line blocks and respective line holders located at opposite ends of a brick wall to stretch respective guide lines or string lines between opposing ends of the brick wall in order to maintain proper placement and alignment of brick courses. The line blocks in the Heavner patent are disclosed as being T-shaped. In this patent, the string line is under tension when the line blocks and line holders are used in the system. However, the line holders in this patent are neither shown nor disclosed.